


Despacito

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, There's some publich friskiness, also Bucky scaring off dudes, because I can't dance for shit, lots of slow dancing and shitty writting of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: You've been teasing Bucky with your dancing, so he does something about it.





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is awful. Don't hate me.

You turned around and winked at Bucky, who was on the other side of the room and had been staring at you while you danced the night away. That was your thing, he'd stare at you and you'd tease him and flirt with him from far away, never really going that step further.

You bite your lip and throw your head back, recognizing the song, starting to sway your hips to the beat. Bucky was still looking at you, eyebrow raised at your delighted expression, you shrug and turn around when you feel a tap on your shoulder. Is one of the junior agents "Want to dance?" You nod, turning around and smirking to yourself when you see Bucky's expression harden.

The agent's hands go to your waist, your back to his chest, the beat of the song guiding your movements, you look down for a moment and when you look back up with a taunting smile on your face you realize Bucky's not in his seat anymore. He's walking towards you, coursing in the sea of people, his eyes never leaving yours until he's standing, all wide shoulders, long hair and blue/grey eyes in front of you.

"Hey, pal" His voice sounds almost menacing "You care if I cut in? Have some things to talk about with her"  
The junior agent scurries away, is not like he would have stayed and risk the Winter Soldier's wrath. Bucky grips your waist and pulls you flush against his chest, you look up, eyes wide "Wasn't this what you wanted, doll?"  
You bite your lip and giggle, he slots his thigh between your legs and you grasp his shoulders for support. You start moving again, slow and sensual, making sure he can feel every one of your movements.

When the chorus comes in you push up on your tip toes and start singing in his ear  
"Des-pa-ci-to  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estas conmigo  
Des-pa-ci-to"  
His grip on your waist tightens, but he doesn't do anything else to make you go any faster, which you're grateful for, you want to savor this moment with him not knowing if he'll go back to keeping his distance. Your lips graze the shell of his ear while you sing to him, then Bucky presses you even tighter against his massive body and you can feel him hard against your lower stomach.  
"You feel that, doll face?" His voice sounds husky and low in your ear "That's what all your teasing does to me"  
"Bucky" His name comes out breathy and shallow, need and desire taking over your body in waves.

Bucky's right hand goes down, from your waist to your hips and then to your ass, kneading while you keep dancing for him, your short dress makes it easy for him to slip his hand inside of it, his fingers trailing over your now soaked panties.  
"Doll, this all for me?" You hide your face in his chest and his hand goes back to your ass, outside your dress.  
"Yes" You move your hips a little faster when the beat goes up.  
Bucky moves his face until his lips are hovering in front of yours. Breathing the same air and you start inching closer to his lips, just grazing them over his.  
"I've been wantin' you all for myself, doll" His hands close around your ass cheek "Wanna ruin you and make mine"  
You realize you're practically grinding against his thigh now, you try to kiss him but he pulls back, taunting.  
"Slow and then fast" He chuckles when you give him a dirty look "Make sure you always think of me"  
"James" You try to sound scolding, try to regain some control of the situation, but Bucky is too close and your need for him is overpowering.

Then he cradles your face in his hands and kisses you. Slow and deep and in control of it, just like you knew he would be. You circle your arms around his waist and pull him closer.  
When you part away, your breathing hard and labored, you realize the song just ended. A new one starting right away.  
"You coming?" James asks, his hands on your shoulders now.  
"God, I hope sow" The cheeky remark leaves your lips and you wink at him, Bucky slaps your ass playfully and you giggle. Starting to walk alongside him.


End file.
